The Last Thing She Said
by Rin RavenIce
Summary: Dear Hyne…it must be really bad. Maybe we're dying. I don't want us to die…please don't let us die. Not like this. And I can't leave him just yet…" Will Rinoa get the chance to say her piece before the icy grips of death take her to her other s


The Last Thing She Said 

(Her POV)

_When she opened up her eyes  
She was blinded by the lights  
everything was flashing red and blue  
  
_

"Where am I? What's going on? Why can't I move?" I thought to myself.

I couldn't help but panic. It felt as if every inch of my body was in excruciating pain. Something wasn't right. I slowly opened my eyes, only to close them again. My dark hair was partially covered my eyes and the flashing lights that surrounded the area blinded me instantly. The lights were red and blue, and somehow they seemed familiar.

_She heard do you know where you are  
as they pulled her from her car  
She saw the helicopter and she knew  
  
_

"Ma'am? If you can hear me, please answer. Do you know where you are? Can you tell me your name?"

A million thoughts ran through my head. I couldn't think straight at all. I couldn't figure out why I hurt so much. The voice that had just spoke me, and another person, helped to pull me from where I sat. They sat me on the cold asphalt of the road as they checked me over.

"I'm on a road? Does that mean…"

My brown eyes fluttered open, finally adjusting to the flashing lights. I turned my head to see the mangled wreck that used to be the one of the Garden's cars. There was nothing recognizable about the vehicle anymore.

On the other side of the road was a larger vehicle with a destroyed front bumper and grill. Other than that, it seemed to be fine.

"Ma'am, we're going to have to airlift you back to Garden."

Had they just said, "airlift"? I turned my head back the other way to find a helicopter landing on an empty patch of road nearby. My hands wandered to my very enlarged abdomen, now realizing the severity of my situation.

_It must be really bad  
and as they lifted off the ground  
the only thing that she could think about_

"Dear Hyne…it must be really bad. Maybe we're dying. I don't want us to die…please don't let us die. Not like this. And I can't leave him just yet…"

The paramedics and white mages strapped me to the backboard and ran me over to the helicopter. They tried talking to me but I was too scared to say a word. I was more worried about the baby and leaving my love behind like this.

_Was the last thing she said  
to her husband that morning and  
the look on his face when she slammed  
the door and the way she drove off  
without one ounce of regret  
and knowing "I love you" was not  
the last thing she said  
  
_The memories of that morning flooded my mind like the tidal waves of a hurricane. We had a fight the night before about the baby. Some things were said that I wish I could take back. I can be so childish sometimes. We ended up fighting again in the morning before he started his duties for the day. I became really frustrated with the whole thing. I wanted to fix it and make everything better, but I have this tendency to be bullheaded. So I ended up making matters worse by running out of our shared room, and to the Parking lot, where the Garden's cars were stowed. I looked back once to see if he was following me, but he wasn't. I don't blame him. I wouldn't follow me either. So I threw the keys into the ignition and speed off. Where was I going? I had no idea. But I didn't regret it one bit, and that slowly ate away at me as I continued to drive on.

_She tried to stay awake  
Long enough to see his face  
Wishing she could take the whole day back  
  
_My dark eyes grew heavy as my body told me it was time to rest. But I wouldn't let myself doze off. I had to know if the baby was okay, and I had to see him once more. Even if that was all I was allowed, I had to let him know how sorry I was. 

_She kept asking where he is  
and "Am I gonna live?"  
While the voices in the room faded fast  
  
_

"Where is he? Has he arrived yet? I need to know!"

What was taking him so long? Had they even called him? Maybe something had happened to him as well.

My vision was starting to blur and my hearing was failing me. Everything was going black no matter how hard I fought it.

"Am I gonna live? Is the baby all right? Please, don't let us die…"

_Before she drifted off  
they tried to calm her down  
But on and on all she talked about  
  
_

"Miss, you have to calm down. You'll just wear yourself out."

I could feel their hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down. But it wasn't enough to tame my wild thoughts. The scene this morning in our room just kept replaying in my head.

"But you don't understand…I said such horrible things. And I put the baby at risk. I'm so careless…I need to tell him that I'm…that I'm………"

I had a hard time focusing on my words. I forgot what I was trying to say as the memories of the morning overwhelmed my mind. Suddenly all I could do was repeat what I had done this morning.

_Was the last thing she said  
to her husband that morning and  
the look on his face when she slammed  
the door and the way she drove off  
without one ounce of regret  
and knowing "I love you" was not  
the last thing she said  
  
_

Then a voice interrupted my ramblings. The doctor leaned in close and spoke softly and sweetly right to me.

"You need to sleep. You and the baby have been through a lot today. I know you are scared and worried, but if you don't rest you'll just make matters worse. So please, close your eyes, take a deep breath, and rest. We'll be here to watch over you."

"Can you tell him something for me, please? I won't rest until you tell him."

"Alright, what do you want him to know?"

(His POV)

_He was waiting in the hall  
Staring at the wall  
When he finally saw the doctor walk his way  
  
_

I couldn't stop fidgeting in my seat out in the hall. My hands kept running through my mousy brown hair. My blue eyes were still misty from earlier when they had first called me to tell me about the accident. It was the most horrifying thing in the world…more so than going up against an all-powerful sorceress. The tone in my friend's voice had told me everything even without telling me the whole story.

"She's had an accident. They just brought her back here to Garden."

Quistis' voice had been shaking with every syllable she spoke. I could hear her sniffling, trying to stifle the tears that begged to fall.

"You better hurry down to the infirmary…" she choked out.

I couldn't even respond. I just dropped the receiver of the phone on my oak office desk and ran like a bat out of hell to the elevator.

That brings me to where I am now…sitting out in the hall. They wouldn't tell me anything except that I needed to stay out here, out of the way. It irritated me that I couldn't be by her side, to comfort her. She had been back there for so long. Maybe they couldn't save her.

"Please, let her be okay…please…"

My gaze landed on the wall across from me. I followed the lines of metal panels that made up most of the interior walls of Garden. I sat back in my seat and took a deep breath. I had to calm down. But just as I was starting to do so, a figure walking towards me caught my eye. It was Dr. Kadowaki. She had a stethoscope around her neck, and was wearing green scrubs, but you could barely tell that they were green. The once sea foam green scrubs now were covered in red. I took in a sharp breath and sat stock-still.

"My god…is that her blood?"

_He was scared to death  
Just holding his breath  
Up until he heard the doctor say,  
"She'll be okay"  
  
_

Kadowaki had taken a seat next to me. My eyes slowly met hers, scared to find out what she had to say. I don't think I could handle it if she says that she's…

"Okay. She'll be okay."

My mouth went agape and my eyes grew wide.

"And the baby?" I cautiously asked.

"He's just fine."

"He? You mean? But she wasn't due for another month." I gasped.

"We had to do an emergency c-section but mother and child are doing just fine now."

_And right now she needs her rest  
but she wanted me to tell you she's sorry  
And "I love you" was the last thing she said_

I let out the breath I had been holding the whole time with a loud sigh.

"Right now they need their rest. But you can come in and sit with them if you want." She explained to me.

Dr. Kadowaki started to lead me down the hall, but before we even got two steps away, she stopped and turned around.

"I almost forgot…She wanted me to tell you something."

"What was that?" I asked.

"She said that she's sorry, and 'I love you' was the last thing she said."

The doctor opened the door to her room and led me to a chair near her side. Next to the chair was a special bed holding a blue bundled baby. They were both sleeping peacefully right now. I didn't want to disturb her, so I only picked up her hand and caressed it in mine. I kissed her hand softly as I smiled gently at her.

"I forgive you. And I love you too…"


End file.
